


Affections across time

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: “Really?” Shiro asks, skepticism in his voice, “Because what I remembered in that pod tells me a different story.”“My regard for you is professional.” Ulaz insists, “It is unbecoming of a Blade to engage in amorous activities with any being. The mission must always come first.”There is no pocket of space or time that will keep them apart. Ulaz will make sure of that.





	Affections across time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the beautiful, amazing, Kitty. Who has single-handedly brought Ulrio to life with her art.
> 
> Go check out her blog [here](https://whiteblades.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ulaz did not intend to fall in love with the human male.

It was frowned upon to engage in  _ any _ fraternization within or outside of the Blades. So of course he resisted the first few times Shiro was coherent enough to hold a conversation. Those long stretches of ‘interrogation’ where Ulaz cleared the room and Shiro, groggy from anesthesia, would tell him stories of Earth. In turn, Ulaz would share the memories from his own childhood, back when his parents did their best to shield him from Zarkon’s reign.

Shiro was - intelligent. Bright. Soft-spoken and firm in what he stood for.

Ulaz imagined he would make a great blade. Sometimes he daydreamed about Shiro following him back to the headquarters and initiating the first human among them.

However, Shiro’s destiny did not lie with Ulaz.

It did not stop him from falling in love.

And love, even by Galra standards, was still messy and heartbreaking.

Every time Shiro was wiped by Haggar, Ulaz had to gain his trust again and again and again. To see those beautiful eyes scowl at him in distrust after so many wipes and so many alterations to his physical and mental form, frustrated him.

It  _ angered _ him.

But every time he spoke to Kolivan it was the same ‘ _ It is not time _ ’ speech.

_ You must be patient,  _ Thace would mutter through the comms,  _ Do not let your affection for him cloud your judgment of his mission and your own. _

Ulaz scoffed. He was not a soft Galra. He had never  _ been _ a soft Galra.

Until Shiro smiled up at him, arm slung over his knee and described the color of Earth’s ever changing oceans. His friends back home. His dreams to touch the stars.

Ulaz imagines this is not how Shiro wanted to touch the stars.

But even so, the nervous hole in his chest closes instantly when the heat of Shiro’s Galra hand hovers inches from his throat. He is glad to see that intense, narrowed expression of distrust as his blade matches the angle of Shiro’s arm.

He does his best to contain the elation that accompanies Shiro’s absolute trust in everything Ulaz explains to them. From his secret sect of warriors to his assistance in Shiro’s release.

His human holds the power of a leader amongst the paladins and the last two Alteans. It is shown in the cross of arms over his chest and the narrowed gaze he projects towards the princess when she questions his every instinct.

It is not until they are gearing up near the red lion, that Shiro confronts him alone. A metal hand wrapped around his upper wrist drags him around the corner of the giant cat's hind leg.

“Do you wish to ask something of me?” Ulaz inquires softly.

Shiro looks up at him, expectant and confused, “I only remember bits and pieces. Everything's still -.” He rolls a finger at his head, “Jumbled.”

“To be expected.” Ulaz inclines his head, “You were wiped many times.”

“So why do I remember Keith? I mean -.” He huffs, “I remember some things, but Keith has to fill in blanks and then there’s my time on the ship with you.”

Ulaz straightens, “I did my best to ease your suffering when not under the witch’s eye.”

“I know.” Shiro mutters, pressing his flesh hand to Ulaz’s bicep, “I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me.”

Ulaz senses a ‘ _ but _ ’.

Shiro looks down at the ground, then back up, determination in his gaze, “Did something happen between us?”

Ulaz flinches, ears flicking back nervously, “That would be entirely inappropriate -.”

Shiro blinks and waves a hand, cheeks flushing spectacularly, “No! That’s not what I meant - I mean - did we -.” He motions between them, “You know, have some kind of romantic relationship?”

Ulaz can feel his own face growing hot as he glances away, “Of course not.”

“Really?” Shiro asks, skepticism in his voice, “Because what I remembered in that pod tells me a different story.”

“My regard for you is professional.” Ulaz insists, “It is unbecoming of a Blade to engage in amorous activities with any being. The mission must always come first.”

Shiro’s face falls only slightly. It is an expression Ulaz knows well,  _ too _ well. As it is the same expression Shiro gave him every time Ulaz had to decline a kiss. A hug. The simple lacing of fingers between his own.

“Oh.” Shiro nods, “Okay.”

Ulaz should turn around now and join the other paladins within the red lion. He should finish this mission. Alert Kolivan and the rest of the Blades that Voltron has been found. Reunite with his brothers and sisters and receive his next mission.

Shiro’s resigned face stops him, however.

This human, who survived an arena of bloodthirsty creatures, the removal of his arm, a year of torture and limb loss, feeling affection for the enemy race is - astounding.

_ Every moment is our last _ , Thace’s voice is in his head once again,  _ remember to enjoy the little things. _

Ulaz sets a long, clawed finger under Shiro’s chin and lifts that forlorn gaze up to his own, “I am a Blade first, little lion.”

Shiro’s throat visibly ripples in a swallow, “So I didn’t imagine what I feel when I look at you?”

“It is very real.” Ulaz assures him, “And in a different time, I would have you.”

_ But we are soldiers in a long, exhausting war _ , he thinks.

“But you never let me kiss you.” Shiro croaks.

“You barely remembered who I was.” Ulaz winces, “That would have been -.”

Shiro chuckles, “I know - I just mean -.” A smile stays on his lips, “Can you kiss me now? If we have to part ways here, I need to know.”

Dangerous. Foolish.

He must tell Shiro ‘no’. He can not cloud his judgment any more than it already is. Kolivan is no fool and he will  _ know _ . Ulaz can not allow this silly, fanciful bond to fog his mind and tempt him.

Except -

He tilts Shiro’s chin higher and the catch in that gorgeous, pale throat causes his heart to stumble and fall.

Shiro’s mouth is warm, smooth under his own. No fur, no sharp teeth. Just a pliant, eager mouth that parts and trembles against his own.

If Galra believed in any version of heaven, this pressure, this taste, would be it. Shiro’s clean, crisp scent invades his senses and Ulaz could spend the rest of his life with it in his bed, against his chest, on his clothes.

Shiro’s eyes flutter open as Ulaz pulls back.

“Whoa.”

Ulaz can not help the chuckle that bubbles free from his throat, “Indeed.” The backs of his fingers trail down the curve of Shiro’s throat, “We must depart.”

“Yea.” Shiro mutters dreamily, then straightens, clears his throat, “Yea.”

 

 

\-----

  
  


 

A few varga’s later Ulaz watches Voltron try and fail to subdue the monstrous beast Zarkon sent. His hands tighten over the controls of his ship as the creature inhales the crystals and blasts them back against his human and the other paladins.

He knows what he must do.

There is no coming back from it. Even if he manages to come out on the other side of space - he would not be able to come back to Shiro.

And as he is flying his ship into the belly of the beast - he can only close his eyes and think of Shiro.

Every story. Every smile. The gentle kiss beneath the red lions massive frame.

He only wishes he could say goodbye.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is Ulaz really dead?
> 
> _IS HE????_


End file.
